Too Close to Home
by Sammy McCallister
Summary: AU! Crossover, of sorts. When a killer lands in NYC, Olivia and Elliot are stuck trying to figure out the pieces. A phone call from Jane Rizzoli alerts the 1-6 to a possible crime that will hit too close to home for one of the detectives. When they finally think they have a handle on it, unlikely friendships will come to light. A/O eventually. Establised Rizzles and A/S.


**A/N: **AU! After Murphy's Law or Maybe Not, I decided to try and do a multi-chapter A/O story. MLOMN will stay a one shot. I don't typically write about any of the pairings in this story, so bear with me on any and all discrepancies between the fanfiction and their actual shows.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Alex, Olivia or anyone else from the 1-6. I do not own Abbie or Serena. Those belong to the brilliant people at USA and Dick Wolf. I do not own Jane or Maura. They belong to Tess Gerristen and TNT.

* * *

**Olivia POV**

Looking at the board, I'm still trying to figure out what the hell the note meant. There'd been two more since we found it and we're about to lose someone and we still can't connect the dots. It's been the week from hell that's for sure. The whole squad is on this one, but we still can't find the missing piece. It's driving me crazy because another woman is going to die soon if we don't get it together.

_Four days ago..._

_The shrill of my cellphone woke me from a peaceful slumber._

"_Benson."_

"_Liv, it's bad. Central Park West and 182__nd__. Penthouse."_

"_I'm on my way, El."_

_Hanging up the phone, I was dressed and out of the door in record time. Riding all the way up to the top floor of the building, I side stepped all of the CSU workers and was directed into the master bedroom._

_Taking a look at the body, I was struck with the visual of a woman in her mid to late 20s laying naked and butchered on the bed. Her arms and legs created an X across the blood stained sheets and blonde hair obscured her face. The pain and suffering humans inflict on each other can still shock me. This is definitely one of those times._

_Moving over to where Elliot is standing, I look at the kneeling Dr. Warner._

"_What've we got here, Melinda?" I asked._

"_Trisha Owens. 25. Beaten, raped, and butchered. It mostly took place right here although, it appears, from the state of the living room, that the initial attack started there. It would've taken him a few hours to open her up like this, even if he was skilled. The rape seemed secondary to the beating and butchering, but we've got fluids."_

"_Sick bastard." Elliot muttered as he looked around the room._

"_You're right there, but he knew what he was doing. The cutting was done post-mordem. Cause of death looks like exsanguination. I'll know more once I get back on the table." Melinda concluded and with a nod to her team, the body was loaded up._

_After the body was removed, O'Halloran came to find us._

"_Benson. Stabler. I think you two will want to see this." O'Halloran called from back in the bedroom._

_A pensive look passed between us as we walked back into the room._

"_The killer left something for you." O'Halloran said as he pointed his black light towards the wall._

_**Gift 4:**_

_**Ironic how even when she's so close to you, there**_

_**Will be nothing you can do to stop me.**_

_**Enjoy her while you can because with another 5,**_

_**She'll be mine.**_

"_What the hell?" Elliot was the first to speak._

"_How are there three others, but we've just now caught this?" I asked._

"_I don't know, but we're going to find out. I want to know what that's written in. Let's get back to the house." Elliot said as he took one final look at the note and turned to leave._

I was just about to put my head on my desk when my phone rang.

"Special Victims. This is Benson." I said automatically.

"Detective Benson. Hello. This is Detective Jane Rizzoli out in Boston. I think we're after the same serial." the caller replied.

"Rizzoli? I know that name. Shot yourself to take down a dirty cop? Why do you think we're after the same guy."

"Yeah, that's me and I have a question. Your answer should clarify things. Which 'Gift' do you have?"

My attention piqued at her question. No one outside of the squad and the DD5's knew about that detail.

"4." I answered.

"Hmm … I've got 1 through 3 sitting in our morgue." Rizzoli replied.

The missing piece. It's not surprising we couldn't connect it. The killings began in Boston.

"I need you to send me everything you've got, Rizzoli."

"Which I will gladly do, but I need to be on this one, Benson. This bastard terrorized and brutalized the three women in my city."

"I'll talk to my Captain and we'll get you up here. Can you get the clearance?"

"My Lieutenant knows what catching this guy means to me, so yes. I'll be there as soon as it's authorized. You should be getting a fax."

As soon as she said it, the fax started to come through.

"I'm getting it. I'll get back to you with the details. Thank you."

"No problem, Benson. See you soon."

I ended the call and walked over to get the files Rizzoli sent and my stomach dropped when I saw the crime scene photos. The captain needed to see this. Pronto.

Knocking, I received the normal "Come in." and held up the photos.

"You need to see these, Cap." I said as I handed them over.

He took a few minutes to look through them and then looked up at me.

"Where did you get these?" he asked.

"I got a call from a Detective Rizzoli out in Boston. She sent them to me." I answered.

"Every time we get her back, something/someone has to …" He began, but cut off the thought before he could finish. I suppose he remembered I was there and knew I wouldn't react well to his comment. I was barely keeping everything in.

"We'll take care of this."

I nodded and said, "Rizzoli wants in. She doesn't know who it's about, but she wants in on bringing this bastard down."

"I'll make it happen, but first things first."

He picked up his desk phone, dialed a number and put it on speaker.

"Cabot." The formal, melodic voice resonate through the receiver.

"Alex, where are you right now?" Cragen asked without preamble.

"Sitting in my office, Don. Why?"

"We've finally got a handle of the Owens rape/homicide."

"That's great. Any suspects?"

"No, but we do have a potential victim."

"Alright. What do you need me for?"

"I'm sending Liv to you right now. Do not leave your office until she gets you. We'll discuss it when you get here."

"Don, what's going on?"

"Liv thinks she knows who the woman from the note is."

Alex was silent for a minute. I could tell that everything was shifting into place in her mind.

"Me? You think this is about me, don't you?"

"Just stay put, Alex. Olivia is leaving right now." Cragen said with a nod to me.

I nodded back in acknowledgement. As I turned to leave, I heard Alex agree to wait for me to get there.

I stood inside the elevator waiting for it to reach the lobby and could only think about my feelings for the blonde ADA. I've known the woman for twelve years. We've been through so much and every time something like this happens. I vow to not let another day go past without her knowing and then another year goes by because I couldn't gather up the courage.

The ding of the elevator pulled me out of my thoughts. I didn't know how it was going to happen, but this would not be the case where I lost her. This would not be the case where I let my feelings go unsaid. No. Before this was over and done with, Alexandra Cabot would know what I've felt for her from the instant she walked into the squad room over a decade ago.

As I turned into traffic outside of the precinct, I knew that this was going to be one of those cases that turned me inside out, but I was ready to deal with it. I just hope everyone else is too.

* * *

**A/N: Well, there's chapter one. I've the foggiest where this came from, but I like it thus far. I'm going to keep working on it until I lose the drive to write it or until it's done. Whichever comes first. Let me know what you guys think. Until next time.**

**-Sammy**


End file.
